A Love Story - Hiccups
by Trixfan
Summary: Part 4 - Jim comes across a problem leading to a major hiccup in his plans. When he tells Trixie she's understandably furious. See how they cope with the first major issue in their relationship.


'Trix,' Jim pulled away, interrupting their usual Friday afternoon greeting. He'd been waiting outside the Sleepyside High School for almost an hour, trying to work out how to tell her about the kink in their plans for next year. 'Have you received your Harvard acceptance yet?'

'Yes,' Trixie answered becoming aware of Jim's stilted body language. She'd known him long enough to sense trouble brewing. 'I told you last night I got the letter in the post yesterday. Why?'

'Have you managed to read all the information,' he asked nervously.

'Give me a chance, Mr Honourable. You might be able to read a million words a minute and understand everything,' she rolled her eyes, still bewildered about the conversation and Jim amazing ability to comprehend the most difficult subjects easy, 'but it usually takes me a little bit longer to catch up.'

'I think we have a problem,' he stated, moving out of her tight embrace. Taking Trixie's hand, the tall red head opened his SUV and handed her in. Waiting until he'd placed the key in the ignition and his belt across his lap, Jim turned to look at the blond beside him.

'You got your acceptance and tuition scholarship two weeks ago,' Trixie stated confused. 'I even managed a partial living expenses grant so we don't have to live entirely off your trust fund. Your dad has offered us the apartment. Everything is going to plan. I'm not sure what you're talking about.'

'I finally got time to read the entire welcome package. Mine is aimed at students studying their masters so I went onto the website and checked out the differences for undergrads.' Pausing to ensure he had Trixie's complete attention, Jim finally dropped his bomb shell. 'Trix, freshmen are expected to live in one of the twelve houses on campus. From what I understand, mixed gender room assignments aren't possible, especially with a grad student. I could apply to be a tutor, but it'd eat into my study and our time together. I'm not sure where that leaves us,' he shrugged helplessly.

'They must have married accommodations,' Trixie protested, 'or we could get special dispensation since your dad's already offered us the apartment close to campus.'

'That's the problem,' Jim crossed his arms over his chest in defeat, 'we're not married right now, we're not even engaged officially. It's still months before your birthday and we're not making any promises about the future until we're both legally adults. So that leaves us with a big problem as far as Harvard is concerned.'

'Oh,' Trixie understood. 'Maybe we can call the housing office on Monday and explain the issues. I'm sure they can point us in the right direction. Jim,' blue eyes displayed uncertainty, 'we can't be the first married couple to go to college together. There is always Yale. I got my acceptance letter earlier this week. I checked and they do have apartments for married couples.'

'I didn't get in,' Jim looked down cast.

'What!' Astounded, Trixie glared at her boyfriend. 'How could they pass you over with your grades?'

'Don't be mad,' Jim suddenly looked sheepish.

'You didn't apply, did you?' she sounded as angry as she felt.

'I did,' Jim tried to explain. His inability to look Trixie in the eye said he didn't try too hard. Glaring at him now, the man confessed, 'I had a major assignment due so I really didn't give the application my complete attention. I kind of focused on Harvard because I thought it would be the better choice for both of us.'

'Well,' huffing, Trixie blew the curl in the middle of her forehead, 'I hope you enjoy sleeping in a lonely bed for the first year of our marriage if I'm forced to live in the dorms.'

Starting the engine, Jim pulled away from the kerb. Anger emanated in waves off his very annoyed girlfriend. If the situation were reversed, he'd feel much the same way. Realising Trixie had every right to be furious at him, Jim could only be thankful her short lived temper. In the meantime, he deserved every moment of her silent treatment.

'Unless,' reading his mind, Trixie decided on a little payback, 'you want to continue to be Mr Honourable for my freshman year. Looks like you might have to wait another year to hit that home run, Mr Honourable.' She deliberately made the name sound like an accusation.

'Who,' Jim managed a slight grin, understanding Trixie's temper had begun to cool already, 'are you trying to punish, Shamus. You want to pitch that ball as much as I want to hit it. You'd be hurting yourself as much as me.'

'Touché, Mr Honourable,' she sighed, hiding a melancholy smile. Her mind, however, treated this as yet another mystery to be solved. Trixie Belden learnt to consider the issues Jim threw at her in the same way as a detective. She often found unique solutions, solutions her boyfriend's logical mind excluded.


End file.
